jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ant Man
Scott Lang (performed by Paul Rudd) is the new and current Ant-Man/Giant Man, and a member of Heroes for Hire. Scott Lang has a daughter named Cassandra. He used to work with Henry Hank Pym in college. When Cassandra got sick, he became a bank robber for a mob boss, Crossfire, to get the money needed for an operation to cure her. Cassandra became better, but Scott also had to go to jail for a while. Some time after his term ended, Cassandra got kidnapped by Crossfire. Scott needed to get more money to get his daughter back, so he stole Hank's Ant-Man suit so he could rob another bank. Hank tried to help him rescue Cassandra, but Scott refused. He then went to Crossfire's lair, where he gave Crossfire the money. Crossfire then switched up the deal at the last minute, saying he gets to keep Cassandra. Hank, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist then came to help Scott. Hank shot Cassandra with Pym Particles, and Scott shrunk to get her to safety. He restored her size, then told her to stay in the janitor's closet while he went to beat Crossfire. Scott kicked him to the wall and made thousands of ants crawl on him, thus forcing Crossfire to surrender. Scott said to Hank that he would turn himself in and return the suit, but Hank said he could keep the suit, and Iron Fist asked if he needed a job while Cage was yelling at Pym of where he should send the bill. Powers. *'Size Reduction': Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott Lang is able to shrink himself down to much smaller sizes. At this reduced size, he retains both his human-sized strength and voice. *'Insect Communication and Control': Through the use of his Ant-Man Helmet, Scott is able to communicate with high order insects, such as Ants and Cockroaches. He can use the helmet to summon them from wherever they are, and can use it to command them to attack or surround enemies. *'Size Addition': Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott Lang is able to grow himself up to much larger sizes. At this increased size, he has superhuman/giant strength and retains his voice. Trivia. *Jaden and Jeffrey will meet Ant-Man in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Ant-Man. *Ant-Man will return in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: Civil War. Gallery 204px-Scott Lang Ant-Man 02.png Ant-Man_(film)_01.png Giant_Man_CACW.jpg Antmanleap.png|As the current Ant-Man in "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" 640px-Ant-Man looking for the Hulk.png|As Ant-Man in "Avengers Assemble" Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Avengers Category:Fantastic Four Category:The Eds' Adventures members Category:Marvel Characters Category:Size changers Category:Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Fathers Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Team Cap Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Temporary members of Craig's Team Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:American characters Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Closest Allies of the MPC Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Sunset's allies Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Pure Good